Opposing Viewpoints
by HermioneSparta
Summary: It's said there are three sides to every story: His, Her's and the truth. Inspired by seeing way too many "Opposing Viewpoints" books on library shelves. Warnings inside.


Title: Opposing Viewpoints

Author: HermioneSparta

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

Summary: It's said there are three sides to every story: His, Her's and the truth. Inspired by seeing _way _too many "Opposing Viewpoints" books on library shelves.

Warnings: Implied rape/torture, mention of S/M AU

_It is said that there's three sides to every story: His, Her's and the Truth. Would the two of you like to tell me what led to the event which caused you to return to hiding your relationship?_

**His Story**: Spike

'M not gonna say didn' hurt. Burnin' alive kinda stings a bit. Specially in the middle of Sunnyhell's giant hole in the bloody ground. Dying didn' hurt though, not like wit Dru.

Course, I was laughin like the Whelp wen 'e was a dog. Hyenia crazy like. An' wit havin' ta run the bloody Slayer off...well, seemed appr'priate like.

Speakin' o'Slayers, there's too sodden many. Asked Rupes if he'd seen the Slayer, and he looked like he'd been turned inta a demon again. Serve the git right if he was. Doesn't even consider _his_ Slayer as _THE_ Slayer an'more. Right bastard. Shoulda knocked his tweedy ass down inta the pit...but then Nibblet and Goldilocks wouldn' ta been happy.

M'Slayer's not right happy wit me now an'way. Nibblet's bein' a right brat I hear. Still thinks I tried ta rape her sis. See, wasn' like that. Lemme tell ya wat really happened.

Me an' the Slayer...we had watcha could call a rough relationship. Wasn't always tearin' down houses mind ya, but it defiently wasn' always roses an' bloody picnics either. Ask the Rouge, she'll tell ya. Her and the Poof prolly doing the same sodden thing.

Now _there's_ an image I didn' need. Poof getting it on. Seen it too many times, got the scars ta prove it. Borin sod wen 'e's not evil though. Prolly can' get it up fer long...might be wat made 'im so happy with the Slayer.

Oi, don' hit me _Buffy_, 'm tellin' it in my own time! Now, wat was I sayin'?

Oh yea. Slayer's a Slayer, right? Got the demon spirit and all that rot. Immortal too after their first deaths. Course, bloody Council don' need ta know that. Ey Doc, don' be writing that!

Don' hit me 'gain Slayer, 'm getting right pissed. Get yer knickers outta yer ass.

Slayer's a huntress, made ta fight and win. Can take blows from Hell gods and get up wit'out a scratch. Sure, they like gentle sex sometimes...but usually, gentle's too damn...gentle! Can' feel nothin she said. So we got rough. Love the look on her face when-

I'll bite yer hand if ya put it over m' mouth again. Sorry Doc, but I gotta say...Slayer's a prude wen it comes ta talkin' bout sex.

Anyway. We had a rough relationship. Takin' down building's, breakin' cement floors...lotsa things. Nibblet unfortunetly heard from the Whelp, who saw us, that I tried ta rape her. Couldn' be more wrong. Wouldn' hurt her 'nless she asked.

_William, could you please stop antagonized Buffy for a few minutes?_

Sorry Doc. I'll be a good boy.

_For now anyway_.

Slayer...I'm warnin' you! Stop buttin' in! Thank you. Now, me an' the Slayer, we 'ad our fair share o' arguments. An' fights. An some nights where we coulda killed each other it was so good. But it was always consensual.

_Then why would Mr...Harris? Thank you Buffy. Why would Mr. Harris think you attempted to violate the contract between yourself and Buffy?_

Who'm I ta know? Ask her.

**Her Story:** Buffy

He's right. We were...rough.

_Buffy, are you ok?_

Yea, fine. Just allergies. You know, bullshit from stupid vamps and all that.

Did you say something Spike? No? Ok.

I'm sorry Doctor. The night Xander found me...I was a mess. Spike and I...role-play sometimes. We'd just had a huge fight, and that was how we made up.

_You mean about Anya?_

Yea. Still can't believe she...anyway. We role-play. Spike found me after I got hurt on patrol. We have safe words, and I used them later. But we also have things to start rp.

_Things?_

You know...words. Movements. Looks. Signs, signals, things Giles could fill a dictionary with.

He asked me something, and I...I said what I did. Don't really remember it exactly, but I know it started it.

I had a huge bruise on my back. Stupid tomb stone. And my thigh. Stupid demons and their evil feet. Bad feet, hurt my leg. Ow.

Spike, get your hand out of my skirt. Seriously, don't make me stake you. And no, that's not a promise.

Did I say ow? Ow. Evil demon fractured my spine. Slayer healing kicked in...but still. And my skull. That made funny colors. No, I don't still see them. But purple flowers sing to me if I take the meds Giles gave me last time I broke my head.

So...I got hurt. I was remembering.

_Why are you crying?_

I...he...please...hurts...

_Do you need a break?_

No, I... I remembered when... After Angelus took over...I remembered what he did to me. Spiked helped me. We fought. I slipped during the game, and he left after making sure I was ok. That's how it goes, you know? He leaves...makes me feel like I won.

_Spike, please stop growling. I know you're upset. Would you like a tissue Buffy?_

Yea, thanks. So...Xander came in when I was crying. Saw me. Kinda was in a flashback. Couldn't explain anything. He saw Spike's duster and went crazy. After that...Spike left.

_So Mr. Harris misunderstood the situation and told Dawn, your sister, that Spike tried to rape you?_

Yep. Stupid Xander.

_What happened after Spike left?_

I got dressed. Found the nerds. Went home. Slept badly. Next day, me and Tara got shot. Then Willow went crazy, almost ended the world.

Where was Spike? Not in Africa. Nice story by the way babe. No...he was with Clem. Not my fault Dawn's too stubborn to listen to reason.

When Giles came by the next year with Potentials...well, Spike was living with me. Dawn just didn't know.

**The Truth**

Buffy, Spike, I have to say, this is one of the most...interesting stories I've ever heard. Normally when two or more people come to me, there are opposing viewpoints. The classic "he said, she said". Yet the two of you have shown no signs of lying, physical or otherwise. You haven't contradicted yourselves or each other. That leads me to believe you're telling me the truth.

I believe there's more to the story, yet this is enough. Dawn has been listening to this session as you requested. I've turned off the mic so we can discuss this privately.

In my professional opinion, you do not need marital counseling any longer. You've been mated for three years. Yes _William_, I know what a mating is. You *did* come to a supernatual clinic, if you recall. In seperate and joint sessions, you both have admitted to being able to resolve the issues which previously hindered your relationship.

From Drusilla and Angelus, to Mr. Harris and Dawn, I bel-_know_ you can handle whatever comes your way. Whatever your sexual relationship may be, the fact of the mater is, you two are mates. You have been friends since before Angelus was sent to Hell.

Now, as a woman...I think you need to let Dawn's opinion go. What she thinks happened has been a wall between the two of you for almost two years. You know what happened. From what you've both told me, I believe it was a role-play situation between two pseudo-dominants, not a rape attempt. Buffy shows no signs of being a rape or sexual abuse victim of you, Spike. Angelus however, is another story.

That is something else I wanted to address. Regardless of his employer, Angelus has committed many crimes against the Slayer and her Clan, along with William. Supernatural law is not dictated by human emotion. He hurt you and yours, Queen Slayer, it is well within your right to exact your vengeance. You will wait until you've healed, right? Don't rush yourself.

_Doc...have you lost yer sodden marbles?_

Spike, I am a woman before I am a doctor. I more than understand why everyone has kept the knowledge of her supernatural and fundamental right to vengeance from Buffy...but that doesn't excuse keeping it from her.

To end this session, I'd like to say thank you. Many of us in the supernatural community have heard nothing but lies and twisted truths regarding the two of you. I have come to know you was patients, friends and fellow warriors. I hope some day everyone who knows you knows the truth.

_Thanks Doc._

_Yea...thanks Doctor._

Your welcome. Now, why don't the two of you head off to dinner while I go speak with Dawn, hm?

_Dinner sounds really good..._

_'m sodden starved Slayer, let's go!_

_Not so fast Spike, let go of my arm before you break it!_

_'m not hurtin' you Goldilocks. Yer not even close ta wet._

_SPIKE! BEHAVE!_

_I am Slayer...fer now._

END

AN: I'm sure we've all read or skimmed an Opposing Viewpoint book at one time or another. This story was going to be _opposing_ views, but it took on a life of it's own. I've noticed in a lot of books in general, as long as it's not quoting religious text heavily, that the opposing viewpoints are basically twisting the arguments to seem like they're opposing. Ok, there's some that don't, but there are some that do. Some facts use out-dated and misinformation. Well, why couldn't that happen on BTVS? A simple twisting of truth?

I know some of the information is slightly wrong, but I was trying to get it as coherent as possible without becoming too detailed.

Until next time,

HermioneSparta


End file.
